Talk:Neurodes/@comment-73.151.170.139-20150713091303/@comment-1416567-20150803030433
" I'm not sure why they feel they have to implement it, considering the movement is one of the better things about the game" Because its not one of the better things about it. the movement, when coptering, relies on what your melee weapon is so alot of people tend to just use the melee weapon that can get them the farthest then they play and just leave non-copters behind. we are supposed to be ninja like characters and the simplistic and sliding down a string and simi hard to control wall running is about all we have going for us parkour wise. parkour in a game is about flexibility with your movements. not rigid running on a wall. maybe to few people buy platinum and just sell prime parts for plat. maybe if more people where buying platinum instead of just trading for it then maybe there would be less grind. all speculative and ive yet to see a chart listing how many people buy plat. but if a majority of players are not buying platinum then DE looses money and has to make up for it buy making items that are useful but take forever to get or a plat purchase in the hopes that more people will buy plat or more plat. or maybe DE just doesnt care about their players and community and are just super greedy so they make things harder to get and make it cost a ton of work or some plat so they can make more money because they are actually horrible people. or maybe it might become somewhat like oxium (unlikely) where the drop amount is slightly increased or the rate of drops is somewhat increased. TBH i ran a few Defenses in DS Eris and I seemed to get 1 drop by 15 or so. Its likely it was just really good RNG but i dont remember really ever seeing it drop from that and most of my runs yesterday (so maybe like 5 or so) seemed to drop atleast one. Its likely just good rng but i never seen it drop there before and this time ive seen it drop time after time. I even did 2 defenses in ds eris and found 1 neurode at 5 so it might have been increased cause ive ran that one alot in the past and never seen them now i see them quite a bit. or maybe its all of that. Maybe Less people buy plat so they need to have really hard to get stuff so that more people will buy plat so they can keep the game up and running and the assorted cost of supporting a MMORPGTPS(FPS hopefully someday) and its multiple servers and advertisements and whatever else is payed for. If there was no money being made at all to them then they would have to eaither run the game as a side project while they worked on other games causing WF to just be a for fun thing that they maybe put one 1 major update every year or so and new weapons and hotfixes every 6 months or so. or for them to just shut the game down completely and change direction to make other games and just give no time to warframe at all. they need people to buy plat to keep the game up and running, no one buying plat for speed and convenience then no one supporting warframes development and theres no need to focus development on it. it takes forever to find orokin cells. i run matches agianst ruk and sometimes i find 3+ in a row. sometimes i run it over and over and over and find whatever else. Sometimes ill find a cell then nothing then a cell. run excavation on earth (i think theres a ds grineer excavation even so that would be more chance of resources i think) run ds defense around eris, the drop seems to be more but maybe i just was with people who had resource boosters or something. put up harvester drone things around earth and eris, run missions on eris and/or earth and bring Pilfdroid and/or Nekros. chances are running a few defenses or excavation, endless missions with more enemies, in a row you are likely to have the chance to gather one or 2. and its possible they drop better on some nodes than others perhaps. in the days when oxium dropped just one it was a pain to get. but there was a interception node that tended to have a good number of oxium ospreys spawn. Maybe there is a node that has more of them than normal. running some sieges against corpus i found a number of orokin cells by the dead grineer more than i tend to find when i just run missions against grineer. you can spend 5 dollars and buy 7 neurodes. or 10 dollars and buy 17. you might want to keep it free to play for you but if no ones buying hard to get stuff then the game cant exist. there has to be hard to get stuff, there has to be a grind to find stuff, if theres no grind then theres no need to buy anything and if theres no need to buy anything then warframe and the developers and the advertisers and whoever else doesnt make money to support themselfs and warframe and the game has to go away or become p2p and most games go from p2p to f2p so i doupt that would happen.